


Sleepy = Adorable

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tender Feelings, cuteness, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is sure of one thing - there is little else he finds as adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy = Adorable

It was probably the most adorable thing McCoy had seen in his life on the _Enterprise_. It even beat a drunk Chekov getting a piggy-back ride from an equally drunk Scotty, with a fretful Keenser following after them and making sure they didn't fall down any vents. As far as McCoy was concerned, a bleary eyed Spock beat them by a long-shot in the adorable department.

First, Spock would start blinking more often, one eyebrow twitching every five blinks. Next, Spock's shoulders and back would become even more stiff, as if only force of will was keeping the Vulcan upright. Which it probably was.

Then, the angular jaw would start shifting slightly from time to time. The lips would purse, relaxing only to allow the very tip of his tongue to briefly wet the corner of the mouth. The number of blinks would grow again, and, finally, the head would drop by a minute degree, so tiny it was barely visible.

Purely adorable.

By that time, it was remarkably easy to get Spock to leave his post or whatever it was he was doing, and guide him to his bed. Or, should he say, it was remarkably easy for McCoy to get Spock to their bed. If anyone else tried, Jim for example, Spock would just deny any feelings of fatigue. You see, McCoy had a fool-proof way of getting the Vulcan to admit to being sleepy: the doctor would lay his hand on Spock's neck, a touch of bare skin to bare skin, and he'd send a soothing wave of comfort and safety at his mate, pushing him even further towards relaxing and sleep.

And when Spock was showered and all snuggled up under the covers, McCoy would grin like a fool in love at just how _cute_ his Vulcan was.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Kink Meme prompt:  
> McCoy finds Sleepy!Spock adorable. Do with it what you want, just make it fluffy and sappy as you can, please.


End file.
